Forgiven
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: This takes place in the 6th season after Wyatt is born. Cole comes back and isn't crazy. PheobeCole. I suck at summaries Chapter 3 up
1. Prologue

_This story has been sitting in a notebook for about a year so I decided to put it on F.F._

_Set in season five. Piper has Wyatt. Pheobe is dating Jason.(Don't worry. I'm a Cole fan. They won't be together for long)_

**_Prologue-_**

Cole was really getting tired of being stuck in between life and death because no one knew where he was supposed to go. A part human with powers wasn't really something you saw everyday. He wasn't technically a demon but he couldn't be sent where humans go because he had demonic powers so where was he supposed to be? No one knew and if they did they weren't telling him.

For now he was stuck in the wasteland, but not for long. Two avatars had made a written contract with Cole that said they would help Cole get back to his life and in return he would give all of his powers to them. This seemed like the perfect plan to Cole. He gets to go back without powers. That was his dream but he wouldn't dare let them know that. He put on his lawyer face and looked over the contract to make sure there wasn't a catch. Once he was satisfied that they weren't tricking him he signed the contract. He remained confident and strong when they were there but when they weren't around he was a wreck. He thought about the only good memories that he had.which included only two people. There were only two people Cole had ever loved-Pheobe, the love of his life and Benjamin Turner, his father. These were the only people he ever thought about.

Cole waited impatiently as he waited for them to send him back. The only thing that kept him breaking down was knowing that he would be able to see his love again. He knew she probably wouldn't want him back but at least he would be able to see her. Maybe she would think about taking him back if he were human. He knew it was too much to hope for but that small small amount of hope that she loved him was the only thing that kept him going.

Cole saw the Avatars and knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for. A new chance at life. This time he wouldn't blow it. This time he wouldn't take his life and love for granted. He knew that now he would be human and that he needed to learn to be careful because now he was subject to injuries and illness. Sickness was a small price to pay for a new chance.

The Avatars kept their promise. Cole found himself lying on the ground in front of the Halliwell Manor. He tried to use his powers and when he couldn't, relief and joy swept over him. He was free and human! Now was his chance. He would show Pheobe that he could be good and if she still didn't believe him then he wouldn't force her this time. As much as it hurt him he knew that if she wouldn't give him another chance he would have to let her go.

_I know really short but it will be longer. This was just to get it started. Please review_


	2. He's Back

_In the first chapter I said that this took place in the 5th season.. That was wrong. It takes place in the 6th season. Sorry no Chris. Pheobe has her powers._

**_Chapter 1- He's Back_**

"Ding," the doorbell chimed.

Piper put Wyatt in his playpen and made her way to the front door stepping over some of Wyatt's toys. She opened the door and resisted the urge to curse. She knew that her child would hear.

"Hey, Piper. Is Pheobe here?" Cole said as he poked his head in the door acting like no time had passed since he had last been here.

"Cole leave now before I get rid of you myself," she said quietly so as not to let Wyatt hear.

"Phoebe is happy and we haven't had a demon stop by in two weeks. We don't need one now."

When he started to protest Piper threw up her hands about to blow him up.

"Piper, please. Wait!" Cole cried knowing that this would be the end of him if she continued.

"I'm not a demon and blowing me up would be against the rules," he said.

She kept her hands where they were but refrained herself from blowing him up. If he didn't make sense in the next thirty seconds then she would blow him up, even though it might not even phase him.

"Go on," she said in a nasty tone.

"When I was in the Wasteland waiting for 'Them' to decide where I was supposed to, two Avatars helped me back and took my powers. Now I can finally say that I'm human," Cole said.

He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't amused and didn't believe him. Fearing for his life he thought of an idea that might prove that he was human.

"Call Leo," Cole said.

That name made Wyatt start to cry. He missed his father very much.

"He's not here. He's an Elder," Piper said walking over to the baby and picking him up.

"Oh. I see I've missed a lot," Cole said looking at the little boy in Piper's arms.

"Why did you want me to call Leo?" Piper asked.

"I was thinking that if he healed me then you would know that I was telling the truth," Cole said.

"I guess I can call him," Piper said. "Leo!"

A few minutes and an akwardly long silence later blue swirls of light appear before them.

"Da," Wyatt cried holding his arms out.

Leo picks up the baby.

"Piper, why did you call m..." his sentence trailed off when he turned around and saw Cole sitting on the couch.

"What's he doing here?" Leo asked Piper with disgust.

"He says he's human," Piper said.

"And you believe him," Leo said.

"No, but you can help see if he is." Piper said.

"There's nothing to do. He's evil. He'll always be evil. That's how it is," he stated.

Piper picked up the heaviest object that she could carry and heaved it at Cole.

He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Heal him, Leo," Piper said.

"I can't heal evil," he said putting Wyatt in his playpen.

"Just see if you can," she said.

"There's no point."

At that moment Paige walked in.

"Whoa, he's back. Why can't he just die," Paige yelled.

Cole was still lying on the floor.

"Leo, just try," Piper pleaded.

She didn't really believe Cole. She just wanted to know that her instincts were right.

Finally Leo agreed. He was grumbling as he bent down on his knees and laid his hand over the wound on Cole's hand.

He was certain that his hands wouldn't begin to glow but to his amazement they did and within moments Cole was fully conscious.

Paige hadn't said a word for the last couple of minutes. What was happening hadn't registerd with her yet. _'How could this be? For over a century he had been a demon and had done horrible thing to hundreds maybe thousands of people. How can you just walk away from_ _that consequence free?'_ Paige thought.

"Do you believe me now?" Cole asked as he stood up.

"No," Leo stated firmly. "You possess so many powers that it would be easy to manipulate my powers."

**Mausoleum**

Pheobe was sitting on the steps just stairing into the void. She often came here when she felt alone. Somehow this place, this home to dead bodies that would make alot of people shudder, made her feel at peace. It was the only place that she could really be herself and express how she was really feeling. Her family believed that she was fine, that she had moved on and she wanted it to be true. SHe tried so hard to get over him but how can you just forget the love of your life, your soulmate. How did they expect her to just hate him after all the time they had spent together.

Usually Pheobe would come here and reflect on her past. It was here that she realized that it wasn't Cole's fault that he had been taken over by the Source. She knew that none of the things that happened to him in the past couple of years were his fault. He had tried to save her and her sisters and because of that the Source had possessed him. After that everything had fallen apart. They vanquished him without thinking of a different plan that could save him and then when he came back she told him that she had no feelings for him. She understood now why he had gone crazy.

She knew that if it had been her and she had died to save him and then come back so that she could be with him and he told her that he hated her repeatedly that she would have gone mad. Add to that more powers than she could count taking over. Who wouldn't become insane in that situation.

If only she had tried to help him instead of caring about her own pain. If she would've swallowed her pride then she probably could have saved him. That was all she was left with. 'If only'

She stood up and walked out of the mausoleum. She took one last look and remembered Cole's words saying that this was the second safest place he knew. The first being with Pheobe. She realized how much she had let him down. Being with her was supposed to be the safest place he knew and yet she was the reason for what he had become.

She got in her car and headed for home.

**Halliwell Manor**

Paige had left for a new temp. job and Leo orbed off to check with his fellow Elders to ask if they knew anything about Cole. Piper kept Wyatt and herself at a distance from Cole. After all that they had been through with Cole she knew that even if it seemed as though he was human, he was capable of many things.

Both of them heard a car pull up and Piper froze. How would Pheobe react to this news? Finding out that her demon ex-husband was back yet again.

_I hope that you like it. Please review. Constructive critisism is fine._


	3. Protectors of the Innocent

_**Here's chapter 3. I know I haven't really been devoted to this story but if people like it and give it good reviews, I'll start to update sooner. I need to know if I'm wasting my time with this story so please review and tell me if it's worth continuing.**_

**Chapter 3-Protectors of the Innocent**

Pheobe got out of her car and walked up the steps. She opened the door and began calling out her sisters' names. She walked into the sunroom and was taken back when she saw who was standing there.

She was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? He had caused her so much pain and now he was here again, back in her life just like that. She had tried to live a life without him, to move on, date again, but she knew her heart would always belong to Cole. She knew no matter what she did, she would still love him, but that didn't mean that he could just back into her life and expect her to be with him again. She had finally been able to live without him. She had learned to deal with her hurt and grief and manage to keep a relationship going knowing that her heart belonged to another man.

She tried to speak but found that no words would come out of her mouth. She never thought that she would have to face him in person again. Dealing with her pain had been easier when all she had were memories instead of him standing in front of her, his gorgeous blue eyes pleading with her.

"How?" was all that she managed to say.

"I gave up my powers in exchange for a real life, a mortal life," he told her.

"How can we believe you?" Phoebe asked, sorrow in her voice.

She knew it was too good to be true. There was always a catch. With him, you never knew what could happen.

It was then that she moved closer to him, close enough for her empathic powers to kick in.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss, and, of course, Cole did not resist.

After the kiss, Cole found himself getting slapped in the face.

"Owe. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Control yourself," she told him.

"What are you talking about? You kissed me," Cole said, confused.

"Pheobe is an empath. She only kissed you because it's what you felt like doing," Piper filled him in.

"An empath. Congratulations," Cole said.

"Why are you here, Cole?" Pheobe asked in a tired voice.

Cole had never heard her sound so defeated.

"I wanted you to know I'm back and human. I didn't want you to see me one day and try to kill me," Cole explained.

"Okay. Fine. You've done that now. I won't kill you unless you do something evil. Now go," Pheobe said trying her best to be as cold as possible.

She needed him to be gone. Him being there was bringing feelings to the top that she had tried so hard to bury.

At that moment Leo orbed back in, a frustrated look on his face.

"What is it, Leo?" Piper asked.

"You're not going to like it," he said. " The other Elders say that Cole is an innocent, one you must protect. As of now, he is under your protection. Demons will try to come after him once they realize he's alive. If he ends up dead, you three will be the prime suspects and could lose your powers."

'Great,' Pheobe thought. She just wanted him to leave, to move on as best he could, like she had tried to do. How could she hold on to the life she had created when he returned, threatening to ruin everything she had tried to hard to build.

_**How was it? Please tell me what you think**_


End file.
